The Rumpus Room
The Rumpus Room is a level located in Dinotopolis. As the name suggests, it holds various games, including a snooker table, Pinball machine, playable arcade machine, and even a video game entitled Fighting Furs. The ever vigilant Sergeant Sternhauser is also here with another Dancing Mini Game. Some Mice also require Chang's help to clear out a rat infestation. Location The Rumpus Room begins in one of the recreational areas, the first notable feature being the snooker table. It can be accessed via a bookshelf nearby with cat scratches. Further on lies some steps that lead to an area where Fighting Furs is located, as well as a large couch. There is also a door in this area that lead to the next room. The next room is also a recreational area, featuring a Bomber Bear arcade machine, a jukebox, a miniature train set, and a pinball machine, all of which can be interacted with. This area also has a mouse hole, filled with rats that is located behind the bar. Also behind the bar are steps that lead down to the garage. The garage features large vehicles, large versions of jetpacks that the babies use, and an exercising bike. The jet packs can be activated and rode around in by interacting with their levers. They will then fly around on a set path around the garage. The garage also leads to another door, in which the washroom is located behind. The washroom contains a large washing machine and dryer (as well as a damaging iron in the PS2 version). The washer and dryer can be turned on by shooting their respective buttons. Past the washroom is an area where various clothing have been hung on a clothesline. This area also contains the level exit. A notable feature in this level are a chain of Burrows that begin and end in the washroom. Starting with the washroom, the holes lead to almost all the other areas in the level, with the exception of the garage. The locations the player ends up in give access to areas only the holes provide. Traveling through all the holes is necessary to gain access to a Juliette Telepoint needed to rescue a baby. Babies *Kweek *Annalise (Anita in Viggo's Revenge) *Essie *Dingo *Daniel *Tin *Nweek *Charlene *Allain *Kenneth Enemies *Brown Bears (27) *Polar Bears (13) *Panda Bears (8) (PS2 only) *Peacocks (11) *Crocodiles (15) *Armadillos (6, respawn indefinitely in 2 locations (DC only)) *Chameleons (3) *Grondas (1) *Cows (6) (PS2 only) Weapons *Shotgun *Auto Shotgun *Submachine Gun *Heavy Machine Gun *Rocket Launcher *Taser (PS2 only) Ammo *Bullets *Shells *Grenades *Rockets *Energy *Smarts *Thermal (10|100) Telepoints *Roofus (3) *Chang (1) *Juliette (3) *Bungalow (3) *Tweek (3) Trivia *It is possible to get a cheat from this level by playing Bomber Bear. *One of the trains is a miniature version of the Subway trains from New Quack City. The excavator model also looks similar to the machines found in Beaver Power. *The Pinball machine shows a picture of General Viggo in an unused outfit. *Floating in the bottle of Very Nasty Stuff is a Crocodile head, despite the fact that Crocodiles are not in Dinotopolis as they are replaced with Rats (who share the same behaviours and sounds). Gallery Category:Dinotopolis Levels Category:Levels